primuli_propheciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azul System
In the late 22nd century on Earth, a corporate consortium built interplanetary escape vessels in an underground base in the middle of Australia. The participating corporations were from the following countries: Argentina Australia Chile Peru Switzerland the United States of America The USA had the financial firepower, and Australia had the perfect location in which to build the fleet. Argentina, Chile, Peru and Switzerland came into the fold due to a new, unique metal that was found deep in the Andes and the Swiss Alps - quadrinium. Lightweight and ultra-heat-resistant, this metal facilitated the construction of the fleet. This was all done in secret, as governments were becoming more and more totalitarian. In fact, when the fleet shot off from Earth the USA, Russia and China fired nuclear missiles at the ships in an attempt to destroy them. None hit their mark, but of the dozens of barges, as they were called, three never made it to Azul. One was captured by the Vrol, who were on their way to Earth (this is how they discovered the location of Azul) and two were taken off-course, where they reportedly created their own society on a different world (but is still, as of yet, unknown to Azul). Only a few short years later, the Vrol attacked Earth and decimated its population with an amoebic plague that consumed flesh and bone. After a journey of nearly 300 years the barges arrived at Azul and began resettlement. There was a lottery of the countries involved in the exodus, done in order to determine how society would be structured. Azul adopted the United States Constitution, Argentina's educational system, Switzerland's law enforcement structure and Australia's military. Aside from lands on Azul, Peru and Chile were given their own moon, Luna, where they created Andina - an autonomous world with their own laws and customs. 500 years later Azul System is prosperous and peaceful, with the majority living on Azul, and substantial populations on Azul's two moons - Luna and Sienna. Another moon, on the system's far side, Vera, has a small population that is comprised of quadrinium miners and extreme sports fanatics, due to its year-round snow and tall mountain ranges. When Max Gunnarsson was still in college, humanity learned of an approaching alien fleet. Seeking to alleviate public concerns, the Azul government decided to fabricate an identity for these newcomers, who were calling themselves the Artusians. The fact was that the government had no idea who they were or what they were doing, so politicians just made it all up. The entire system rejoiced that angel-like beings were coming to assist humanity in its evolution to the next level of ascension. But this was a lie. These aliens were, in fact, the Vrol. Leonard Malcolm Johnson, a power-hungry politician, sponsored legislation that replaced the Supreme Court with the Azul Security Council. The official word was that the Security Council would oversee the safe arrival of the Artusians. Johnson had planted himself as the leader of the council, and was in constant communication with the Vrol. He knew what they were arriving to do. He had also struck a bargain with them: He would escape from Azul, using restored barges, and the Vrol would never return to Earth, where he intended on going, making himself king of a new world. He was at first unaware that he was actually an inactive vampire - his ancestors were active vampires on Earth. Max Gunnarsson then invented faster-than-light travel, which started a whole chain of events that ended with the Vrol's defeat and Johnson's imprisonment for life without parole. The following year Liliana Gunnarsson started attending Saint Mary's Academy under the name Lili Gatto.